Ariel's Melody
by KlainersTeenageDream101
Summary: This is my take on The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea. I have just changed it a little.- On hold 'till further notice!
1. Chapter 1

'Mum, you know how much i hate parties' The young, dark haired girl cried at her mother.

Ariel stared at her daughter. She had a completely different look on human life then she did. Ariel felt privileged enough to be able to go to a party with her husband Eric. When Ariel was sixteen she lived under the ocean, amongst the seven seas. She didn't like the ocean, she lived the first sixteen years of her life building a collection that showed what she truly wanted her life to be. Defying her fathers orders Ariel ventured to the oceans surface and she met the love of her life, a prince who lived on the land above hers.

'I know, Sweetheart, but it is your birthday. And your father is waiting for us.'

As if he had heard, Eric opened the door and stared at his wife and daughter.

'So, we're having a bad hair day.' he said to them. Ariel stopped brushing her daughter's hair.

'If we were, you wouldn't be helping, would you?' Ariel asked her husband. Eric laughed softly.

'Well, I'm just here to let you know there are a lot of people downstairs...' he replied.

Ariel sighed at her husband and smiled at her daughter.

'Oh, we'll be right down. Give us two minutes.' she said to Eric. Eric smiled at Ariel and turned to leave.

'Right, two... Now where have i heard that before?' Eric chuckled as he closed the door behind himself.

The young girl tried to get her mother to stop, she didn't want to go to this party. Even if she was the princess and even if it was her birthday. She just didn't care.

'Mum, put down the brush. It's hopeless.'

Ariel looked at her daughter again and smiled.'Oh, you look beautiful.'

She looked up at her mother and groaned at her.

'Do i have to do this? Everyone thinks i'm weird.' the dark haired girl told her mother.

Ariel shook her head at her daughter.

'Oh, honey, everyone has trouble fitting in at your age. I know i did. I was a regular fish out of water.' Ariel shook her head again, hiding the true meaning of what she had just told her daughter. The girl gave her mother a funny look.

'You? No way.'

Melody got up from her chair and walked away from her mother, she walked out onto her balcony and stared out at the sea that she loved so much. But her mother couldn't know about that. Her mother hated the sea, and she tried her hardest not to let her daughter in it. But that was it, Melody had a different view on the sea. Her mother thought it was dangerous and filled with who-knows-what. But Melody, no, Melody thought that it was the most perfect part of the world.

'I'm just so afraid i'm gonna make a total fool of myself.' she said,

'Melody, this isn't just about the party...is it?' Ariel asked her daughter, Melody looked up at her mother. 'Is there something you want to talk about? You know that you can always tell me anything.'

'Well, okay. I mean, it's kind of crazy and impossible.' Melody said quietly,' Now, don't freak,

but what I dream about... more than anything in the whole world...'

Melody was cut off by the door that had just opened and her father walked onto the balcony and stood behind his wife and daughter.

'How's it coming?' Eric asked his wife. 'Oh, Melody. Is that you? You look beautiful.'

Melody smiled at her fathers remark as Areil chuckled and looked at her husband.

'He's right. now, we'll talk later. You're going to have a wonderful time tonight. Trust me.' Ariel told her daught as Eric led them both from the room.


	2. The Ball

'May i present Her royal Highness...' Grimbsy cried the audience that awaited Melody's company.' Princess Melody.'

Melody looked out at the crowd that waited at the bottom of the stairs that she now had to descend.

'Oh, yeah. Mum's right. I can do this.' Melody muttered to herself as everyone watched her. When she finally reaches the bottom of the stairs a blond headed youth approached her.

'Um, hi. Would you like to dance?' he asked her. Melody, confused, looked up at her parents. They both gestured for her to go ahead.

'Go on.' Ariel told her, even though Melody probably couldn't here her.

'Sure.' Melody told the boy that now had held out his hand for her to take. Melody took his hand and she let him lead her onto the ball room floor. Eric and Ariel looked at each other as Ariel crossed her fingers behind her back.

As Melody danced she became nervous and stared at her feet. While Melody was spun around she begun to smile at her partner. Her partner pulled Melody close and placed his hand on the back of her waist Melody smiled at him again, but she grimaced as her partner's face turned into a mask of pain.

'Ow.' he cried and he pulled away from Melody and raised his hand away from her. Tightly gripped to his finger was a red crap. Sebastian! The boy started to spin around, shaking his hand as he tried to make the crab to let go. Everyone stared at him in horror. Including Ariel and Eric. Ariel knew this crab and so did Melody.

Sebastian shrieked as he was flung towards the chandelier. And Melody's dance partner fell over backwards. Towards the punch bowl. Melody watched as Sebastian closed in on the chandelier as Louis walked in with her birthday cake; with it's twelve petite candles. Melody watched as Sebastian started to fall, towards the cake. Splat! Cake went everywhere.

'I'm booking me-self on a cruise.' Sebastian cried. Melody ran to the table, where Sebastian now sat amongst what cake was left, and dropped down to the ground and stared at him.

'I'm so sorry.' Melody told Sebastian.

'Well, i should say!' cried her dance partner, from where he sat amongst a puddle of punch.

'Are you okay, Sebastian?' Melody asked her friend as everyone stared at her.

'Who is she talking to?' asked one of the girls.

'She's talking to a crab!' cried one of the boys.

Melody spun around, shocked as everyone laughed at her.

'Saboteur' cried Louis as Sebastian screamed again. 'You're going in ze bouillabaisse!'

'I'm old!' Sebastin yelled at Louis 'I'm not tender anymore!'

Melody ran from the room as a fiasco started and her mother followed in quick pursuit.

"Melody!" Ariel called as she ran after her. She heard a door slam ahead of her and Ariel walked slowly towards Melody's room. She breathed in and out slowly as she reached her room, but instead of entering, she lent back against the wall beside the door and closed her eyes. Her hands came to a rest on her stomach, which was bulging with a life that was growing inside it. Ariel found it hard to chase after one of her children, when she was pregnant with another. Ariel sighed as she dropped her hands and entered her daughters room.

**And there is the twist i was telling you about. So sorry for the long wait, i was busy with other stories :D Please read and review. **


End file.
